The fate of Dalek Caan
by Prawnotron
Summary: Remember Caan's death in Doctor who, season 4, 'Journey's end.? This is what I think should have happened to him.


The crucible went up in flames as the power feeds were reversed. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around in horror. In every direction, daleks screamed and exploded as their casings overloaded.

'What have you done?' Shouted the Doctor to his human duplicate, to which he replied 'fulfilled the prophecy.'

All of the Doctor's allies quickly ran into the TARDIS, but he himself stopped and looked back.

'Davros!' He called out. 'Come with me! I promise, I can still save you!'

However, Davros refused to let the Doctor save him. 'Never forget Doctor, You did this! I name you forever! You are the destroyer of worlds!' Davros screamed as he was consumed by the destruction. Looking around, the Doctor found Dalek Caan. 'One-will-still-die.' He said grimly. The Doctor ran full pelt to Caan and pulled the mutant from the casing.

'What-are-you-doing-Doctor? I-am-Dalek!' The Doctor didn't listen. Yes, Caan was a Dalek. He was a member of the cult of Skaro, he killed Solomon in Hooverville back in manhattan, he betrayed Dalek Sec, he wiped out all the human-daleks, and he bought back Davros, who recreated the Daleks. This was why the Doctor saved Caan. He regretted all of those things and tried to redeem himself by secretly working against the Daleks. His remorse was why the Doctor had forgiven him.

Jack was about to run back outside to get the Doctor back in, until he entered the TARDIS holding a Dalek mutant.

'What the hell is that!?' Asked Jackie Tyler. The Doctor stopped to reply.

'Ahh. Jackie, this is Caan. Caan, this is Jackie.' He said smiling. The TARDIS rematerialised a good distance away from the crucible as it exploded, taking the whole Dalek empire with it.

'Doctor?' Hastened Sarah-Jayne Smith. 'Earth is still stuck here.'

Jack contacted his team at torchwood to loop the rift energy from Earth around the TARDIS. K9 then gave the TARDIS base code after commenting 'the process is simple.'

When it was all sorted, they all flew the TARDIS back to the solar system, pulling earth along with them.

The Doctor dropped his companions home again, and let Rosé be with the human-Doctor on the parallel Earth.

As the TARDIS re-entered this universe, Donna reminded the Doctor that Caan was still in with them.

'Oh so you are. Hello!' He said, waving. Caan laughed a bit at that.

'But...what happens to him now?' She asked.

The Doctor searched around the TARDIS and made a make-shift travel machine for Caan made from an electric wheelchair, wires, a very big jam jar, tins of chicken soup, and a robot arm, then stuck Caan into it.

'Why-did-you-save-me-Doctor?' He asked.

The Doctor replied 'because you're not an insane genocidal monster. You're an insane, caring genius.' You knew what would have happened if they found out you betrayed them, and you still kept it up.'

Caan blinked at him, his single yellow eye staring. 'I-have-done-horrific-things-which-defined-me-as-d alek. Dalek-Sec-was-correct. If-the-Daleks-could-not-have-realised-supremacy-is -wrong-then-they-deserved-extinction.'

The TARDIS materialised on New New York on New Earth in the far future. Caan trundled out in his junk-machine and turned to the Doctor.

'I-cannot-fully-explain-my-gratitude.' He said.

'Don't worry.' the Doctor told him. You might like New New York, though, it's the 15 place to take the name, so it's really New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.'

Caan then realised something. 'I-will-be-despised-for-what-I-am.'

Donna stepped in to help. 'Just show them you're different from the other Daleks. They shouldn't judge you by your species.'

Caan prepared to leave, but before he did, he said 'good-bye-Doctor. And-Donna...I-am-sorry-for-what-will-happen.'

Donna actually got nervous. Caan prophesied that 'one will die'. Was it her? But how? The crisis was other.

The Doctor watched as Caan trundled off, getting the occasional glare or beg for mercy, but he continued.

'So what happened to Caan then?' Asked Donna.

The Doctor smiled at her. 'Let's find out.'

They found Caan at the Zaggit zagoo bar, talking with a group of assorted aliens.

Second trip, he worked as a fortune teller. Having seen time itself, Caan was perfect for the job.

Third trip. Caan fully mastered the use of his robotic manipulator, and was actually writing a book! It was entitled 'battle of the Medusa Cascade.' Which was obviously based on the incident the Doctor just thwarted.

Fourth trip, Caan seemed to be getting older, as Donna pointed out. The Doctor told her that the make-shift casing didn't stop that. Something Caan knew from the start.

Fifth trip, Caan was at a book signing after 'battle of the Medusa Cascade' became a best seller. The Doctor was alone then, having already wiped Donna's mind, and needed something to distract him. He bought the book, and Caan didn't notice it was him until he looked up at him after he signed his signature.

Sixth trip, Caan was outside his travel-device and on a small pillow, dying.

He opened his eye weekly, and saw a completely unfamiliar man was there. He had a dark brown jacket, dark trousers, a grey shirt, and a bow tie. Despite this new face, Caan knew who he was.

The TARDIS was in the corner, and even that looked different. The 11th Doctor sat by Caan, and they caught up on how things have changed with the both of them. Caan was horrified that the Daleks survived and created a new paradigm, but the Doctor promised him that he will always be ready for them. If Caan had a mouth, he probably would have smiled. He then passed on peacefully. The Doctor covered him up and went back into the TARDIS. It dematerialised and flew through the time vortex, as seen by Dalek Caan, the first Dalek that was accepted by the universe.


End file.
